


Reunion

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: In a moment of carelessness Sarah offers Jareth to a whole lot more than she's willing to. She didn't mean to - of course! If only her boyfriend wouldn't have promised to dress up like the Goblin King and not show up!This wouldn't be the first time for Sarah to end up in trouble after having a few drinks - and it probably won't be the last!





	1. Back to the Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

  
Author's notes: [AN: I made this little oneshot to celebrate I got through the first year of university. This might become a two or threeshot if enough people would want it to be!  


* * *

Jareth flew around in the Above, spending his free night sailing over the world of the mortals. He had been flying for quite a long time, enjoying the warm wind ruffling through his feathers. In the Underground it was now autumn, the air was sharp and it had been raining for a few days straight. During those times he wouldn't be able to fly around the Labyrinth – he wasn't able to fly when it was raining.  
  
Not that he cared anyway – he preferred flying in the Above either way. The Labyrinth was empty for the most part – and seeing an alien race fare was much more enjoyable.  
  
As he turned he saw something going on below. He recognized the park he'd first seen Sarah in. There were hundreds of lights in the trees, bushes and along the paths. Humans were scuffling around in groups, couples or by themselves, dressed in armor, robes, dresses and man-made rags. Curious about these people walking around in fashion more suited in his world than in theirs, he swept down into a few dark shadows and turned back to him humanoid form. He dismissed using a glamour seeing the circumstances and walked out, tapping his crop against his thigh.  
  
Seeing the people fumble around in their costumes was quite amusing. Apparently people were itching – and a few people were tugging on the armor or pulling on fabric. Since he actually wore fashion like this he could see flaws in every piece – not that it was that hard, he wasn't a tailor but this was just sad.  
  
He got a few compliment here and there – and some pretty vile and shameless innuendos. There were but a few costumes that were somewhere near decent but for a big part he just felt insulted.  
  
Then he spotted something much more bulky but not really that tall. It seemed leathery-skinned, dressed in rags with fat limbs, scurrying around curiously.  
  
Had one of his goblins made his way through the portal again?  
  
The Goblin King frowned and approached it carefully, in case this was actually a costume too. He could not spot any of the obvious seams or something that could seem from this world. His eyes narrowed as he quickened his pace and he let his crop rest on its shoulder. “What do you think you're doing?”  
  
The form whirled around. Jareth realized his mistake instantly and he decided to pretend.  
  
The form took off the head, a young blonde's head popping out. His hair was a complete mess, his blue eyes mischievous. Jareth reckoned the boy was around nine years old, maybe ten. The boy's eyebrows drew together and he tilted his head. “David?” His voice was filled with confusion and some sort of disbelief.  
  
“Pipsqueak!”  
  
The boy cringed.  
  
“I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! Your mother told you to stay with me! I've been looking all over for you for the past two hours!” A female voice growled.  
  
The boy pouted and kicked with his claw-like feet in the sand. “I'm sorry, Sarah...”  
  
“Like hell you are!” A woman put her hand on his head, putting her other hand on her hip. “Go around and bothering people like that. Guess who isn't coming next year?”  
  
The woman turned to him to apologize but she grinned instead. “Oh wow, Dave! I didn't think you would actually put so much effort in this! It is a pretty cool outfit huh? You look good in it too...” She purred as she moved closer, winding her arms around his waist.  
  
Jareth had instantly recognized the girl that had bested him years ago. However, she was grown up – in all the right places, too. Her face was slimmer and had a few more feminine touches. She was wearing dark make-up – a little similar to his markings in fact. Her hair was falling loosely around her shoulders. The outfit she was wearing was stunning. The black leather waist-high pants and a dark red blouse under the black waistcoat framed her lush curves, high heels making her legs seem longer even though she hadn't grown much in length. There was a satchel tied to one of the many brown bands that were resting loosely around her hips and there was a hint of flower embroidery on her waistcoat.  
  
Before he could comment on her delicious outfit – and state he wasn't this David these two were talking about – she suddenly leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened and he felt her arms tightening around him. His head moved with hers a little as she pulled back and she leaned close to his ear. “So tell me – did you use the socks?”  
  
Feeling his defense rise he forgot whatever he was about to say and the sultry voice she'd just used. “I most certainly did not!”  
  
He felt a shiver go down his spine as the woman continued her sultry purr. “Oh we'll see about that tonight...”  
  
Then Jareth noticed the smell of alcohol rolling off her. It wasn't very strong but it was noticeable. “Oh really?”  
  
Sarah giggled and lowered her hands to his rear. “Yes really.”  
  
He repressed a jump as she squeezed and right then and there he made a decision. “I think it's time to leave, Sarah.”  
  
“We can't leave Toby though.”  
  
“True, very true. Let's take him... home.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Hold on tight, precious.” As soon as he used the nickname he felt her freeze. He transported them back to the Underground, ignoring the fact someone probably saw them vanish.  
  
Sarah pushed herself away from him, her eyes wide as she whirled around.  
  
Jareth walked nonchalantly towards his throne and flopped down, watching as the young boy – who apparently was young Tobias – looked around excitedly. Sarah was a whole lot less excited. She stormed over to him in that fetching outfit, obviously very upset. “Take us back!”  
  
Jareth twirled his crop between two fingers, looking down at it as he did so. “Now, why would I do that?”  
  
“You have no right! I don't want to have anything to do with you!”  
  
An infuriating smirk appeared on his lips as he looked up at her. “Oh really? Your seeking lips and naughty hands say something different entirely.”  
  
The woman's cheeks started burning and she pressed her lips together. “I-I... I thought you were my boyfriend – you should have been!” She stated defensively.  
  
“Oh but I have no problem being your suitor, precious. I really don't.”  
  
She became even more flustered and she fisted her hands. “Y-you're a pervert!”  
  
“And so are you... That ought to make things interesting – tonight...” He hinted with a low purr.  
  
“That was not for you!”  
  
“Yet it was my ear you were whimpering the proposition in just now – wrapped around me with your brea-”  
  
“Stop it!” She screeched – a little panicked – seeing him look up at her devilishly. “Why? Just – why?”  
  
“I don't know why you're being so despondent. You agreed to my invitation to leave – and you did suggest for me to take Toby.”  
  
“I told you I didn't know it was you. And I said Toby should go home – not here!”  
  
“I like to think this is the young lad's home.”  
  
“You can't get away with acting like a spoiled brat!” She accused.  
  
“That is very true. It took you just a mere – eight... nine years, to realize that?” Right then he remembered just how much fun it was to tease her. The way her breath quickened and her cheeks colored was quite intriguing. She kept silent for a few moments and he raised his eyebrows. “What – no sharp retorts? I'm quite disappointed.”  
  
“I don't need any sharp retorts.” She bit out.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes. Really. I actually have not a single thing worth saying to you.”  
  
“Yet here you are, snapping at me like you claim your mother does.”  
  
“She's my stepmother!” The woman growled irritably. Then she realized she had pretty much just confirmed his statement and she felt herself getting angrier with the second. “You are such an annoying prick! I'm actually really glad we didn't get to talk much the last time I was here.”  
  
“I thought so – I could see in your eyes you wanted something entirely different in the ballroom...”  
  
Sarah spluttered a chuckle, not believing what he just said. “E-excuse me? I was just fifteen years old! You're disgusting!”  
  
“Why are you blaming everything on me?” He asked with puppy eyes, his hand on his heart as he feigned hurt.  
  
“Why the hell do you think?” She cried out. He laughed aloud then, letting his head fall back – and of course, Sarah was offended again. “What are you laughing at? This is not funny!”  
  
“Quite the contrary, precious. This is hilarious. Do carry on.”  
  
“You're unbelievable.”  
  
“Aren't I just?” He purred, his elbow resting on his armrest with his head in his hand.  
  
“And so self-centered.”  
  
“I'm only human. Oh no wait, I'm not.” Jareth teased – sounding as if he was happy that he wasn't.  
  
“Yet here you are wasting your time talking to one.”  
  
“Agreed – I'd rather do other things to you.” The Goblin King murmured suggestively, tracing his lower lip with his forefinger as he was still resting his head in his hand.  
  
“I bet you do.” The woman rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.  
  
“Perhaps you would like to reposition your trousers – you seem awfully cantankerous.”  
  
“Ha. Ha.”  
  
“Although your frown is quite alluring – I would like to see your smile at least one time...” He flirted shamelessly.  
  
“You're kidding, right?”  
  
“Quite the contrary, but if you aren't willing – there's a lot more I'd like to see...”  
  
Sarah sighed looking away from him and back. “Just bring me back and I'll buy you a playboy.”  
  
“I'm not quite sure what a playboy is – but I thought I made quite clear I preferred the other sex.”  
  
“It's a dirty magazine.”  
  
“I prefer the real thing, though.” He purred as he let his crop caress the outside of her leg.  
  
She snatched it from his grasp and pointed it at him. “Stop that.”  
  
He looked at the crop pointed at him, then back up at his with wicked glint in his eyes. “Oh my... Are you going to punish me, precious?”  
  
“Maybe I will!” She snapped at him, irritated.  
  
He rose and walked over to her, grinning as she backed away, but he made sure to keep within her personal bubble. He herded her back all the way until she was pressed against the wall and she looked away from him. Suddenly she gasped, looking around. “W-wait... Where's Toby?”  
  
Jareth stepped even closer, their noses almost touching as she looked back up at him, worried.  
  
“Oh dear... Did I just sense him entering the Labyrinth?”


	2. Tease-a-thon

  
Author's notes: People wanted moar - so I give you moar! :)  


* * *

“No you did not!” Sarah snapped at him, shoving him away. She looked around but Toby was no where to be found. She called out for him, hurrying into the hall. Apart from a few goblins and chickens scurrying around she couldn't see a sign of him. “Where did he go?”

  


“The Labyrinth.”

  


Sarah yelped and turned around, seeing him stand right behind her, leaning over her slightly. She frowned and took a step back. “Yeah, and I'm the queen of hearts.” She bit out, annoyed.

  


He bowed, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. “So I've noticed.” Jareth stepped closer and he grinned as she didn't step back, tilting his head as he leaned in. “Off with my head?”

  


“Yes. Both of them.” The woman warned as she made himself bigger, trying to be just a bit intimidating – but she failed miserably. Instead he just tilted his head with a purse of his lips as if scolding her silently, infuriating her even more. She pressed her lips together and almost jabbed him in the eye with the forefinger she rose up to him. No words seemed to be able to leave her lips and she sighed, turning from him. “Fine. Fine. Just – fine. I'll go get him then.”

  


“You will?”

  


“Well obviously I'm not going to leave him in there!”

  


He chuckled and let his forefinger caress her cheeks. “You could let him wonder around for a little bit, while we take some time to... Get to know each other.”

  


“Bugger off, Jareth.” She sighed as she brushed his hand away, turning from him and moving down the hall.

  


“Actually, I think I'll join you.”

  


The woman groaned, turning to rest at the wall. “Don't you have anything important to do?”

  


“Oh but this is important, precious. Small, young boy, lost in the Labyrinth of the big bad Goblin King.” Jareth said with a grin.

  


“Damn straight.” The woman stated, raising her chin as she looked up at him. The way he grinned at her made her feel mocked and she blushed, balling up her hands. “I swear to god – I'm going to punch that damn smirk off your face as soon as we found Toby.”

  


“We?” He purred, starting to tail her as she headed for the end of the hallway.

  


“If you're going to skip after me like some yappy lapdog you'd better help me in any way you can.”

  


“You punch small animals in the head? You changed quite a lot since the time I saw you.”

  


“I would not. I'm just saying that, if I were you, I wouldn't change in my fluffy owl form because my hands are itching to snap your neck.”

  


Jareth chuckled. “I might want to have some tranquillizers involved in this little quest.” He reached out to trace down her back and he smirked as she arched away from him, her steps not faltering. “Either that – or I will have to handle this kitten with gloves.”

  


“Stuff it, Jareth. You're getting on my last nerves.”

  


“What comes after that?” The man asked with amused curiosity.

  


“I don't remember but no one lived to tell the tale.”

  


“That sounds quite ill-omened.”

  


“Yep!”

  


“I like it.” The Goblin King grinned as her roar of frustration and he mentioned two guards to open the doors as they approached them. He watched her as she doubted between two streets she could walking and he reacted as soon as she decided. “Dead end.”

  


Sarah pressed her lips together and walked the other way. “I knew that.”

  


“Of course you did.”

  


The next few moments it was silent. Jareth was studying Sarah's decisions, expressions – and curves – as he followed her through the Goblin City and out into the Labyrinth. They made their way through the junk yard and into a dark forest. Almost cheerfully he counted down from five...

  


And right as he passed one Sarah dropped down into a deep hole. They screech that left her throat echoed through the narrow area, followed by the sound of rocks and sand sliding down.

  


He summoned a crystal, letting it float just above his hand and incrementing the amount of light coming off of it. Jareth lowered his hand slightly, turning his hand around it and sending a beam of light down the hole. In the distance he saw Sarah getting on her feet and dusting off her clothing as she cursed. She looked up at him and he smiled pleasantly as he squatted down.

  


“Don't you just stand there – help me out!”

  


“What? All the way from up here? How am I supposed to do that?” He asked innocently.

  


“Then get down here.”

  


“Absolutely not - I could break something. My position in the Labyrinth is troublesome to find a substitute for.”

  


“Then use your owl form!”

  


“And have my neck snapped as soon as I get down there? I prefer not to. You might be able to dig your way out.” He grinned as he saw the helplessness on her face take over and she leaned back against one of the walls.

  


“I'd never thought I would say this – but, please Jareth – I need you.”

  


“That is quite touching – but no less reassuring to my... 'fluffy owl form'.”

  


“I won't snap your neck.” She huffed.

  


“Promise?”

  


Sarah looked up at him – getting rather ticked off at his tediousness. “Yes Jareth – promise! Now get me out – please.” She muttered.

  


“Very well.” With that he changed into his owl form, his talons grabbing hold of the floating orb as he descended down into the hole. As he reached the bottom he changed back where they both realized just how narrow the hole was. He grinned, putting his hands beside her head as he stood pressed up against her. “My – this is quite a tight spot we've found ourselves in.”

  


Sarah narrowed her eyes at him, seeing little of his features as his crystal was floating just behind his head. “I should have snapped your neck when I had the chance.”

  


“Now now precious, wouldn't want to put me in a foul mood and decide to let you cool of here for a few hours, now would we?”

  


She chose to ignore him and she looked up to the little bit of light she could see up ahead. “What kind of hole is this anyway?”

  


“Probably one of the treasure shafts of the fireys. It's either that, an unfinished oubliette or a residence of one of the serpent inhabitants of my Labyrinth.”

  


Sarah paled as she looked at him. “You mean a some kind of snake should fit in here? Are there even snakes that big? What if it comes back?”

  


“Yes, yes – and if it does, it would probably be quite upset – Underground snakes are terribly territorial.”

  


The woman looked back up and around, frightened. She could barely move her arms and they were currently stuck between her and Jareth's chest. “S-so... Let's get out of here?”

  


“Certainly.” The Goblin King said rather casually and he wound his arms around her, pulling her against him even more tightly as the crystal popped and cloaked both of them in complete darkness. Sarah might have felt his lips brush the side of her face – whether it was unintentional or not – and suddenly time seemed to stop as they breathed out.

  


Then just like that, within the blink of an eye they were back up to were they were previously, still pressed together in a rather promising way. She quickly backed away and cleared her throat. She brushed some dirt out of her hair and off her clothes as she looked down the dark pit.

  


“That was scary.”

  


“I don't know what you're talking about – as long as you're with me it's very unlikely something life threatening will happen. Not that anything happened at all.”

  


Sarah sighed. “But still – it was frightening.” She looked up at him. “Thanks, Jareth.”

  


“You're very welcome, Sarah. So which way are we headed?”

  


Sarah looked up at him and she started to frown slowly. “You know where he is – don't you?”

  


He grinned and held his hands behind his back. “Clever girl.”

  


“So?”

  


“So I will not spoil the game and be a tattletale if things can be a whole lot more interesting.”

  


Sarah growled and turned, heading down another path where she hoped to find her brother.

  


“Watch your step.”

  


The woman froze and looked down carefully. The dark sand didn't help her navigating in the slightest but when she looked more closely she could see another black pit right in front of her feet. “This is just horrifying. What if there's anyone down one of these things that can't get out? What if Toby's in one of those?”

  


“He's not – don't worry. As for any others – Labyrinthine inhabitants are well adapted to life here, they all have excellent vision.”

  


“Ludo is half blind though.”

  


Jareth chuckled as he walked past her, heading to a lighter part of the forest. He noticed her following him in his footsteps. “True, all stone trolls are poorly sighted. Then again, they don't head into these dark forests and often won't fit down these holes.”

  


Sarah gasped and looked up at him as he turned around. “When I was in the Labyrinth the first time – right after I met Ludo, I actually led him in here! He was so scared – he didn't want to go – but I made him!”

  


“That's why I got him out of there safely as soon as I noticed.”

  


“T-that was you? I thought something had happened to him! You could have told me – I was worried sick!”

  


“You could have asked me.” He retorted with a chuckle. “Instead you started wailing for that pimply dwarf Hedgewart.”

  


Sarah grinned. “It's Hoggle.”

  


He grinned back at her and toyed with a strand of her hair. “Be still my cold villainous heart – is that a smile?”

  


She frowned, blushing and pulling her hair from his grasp with a jerk of her head. “No!” Sarah couldn't repress a giggle at his sulky frown and she turned from him swiftly before she got too smile-y. “Well – let's try that way!”

  


“Dead end.”

  


The woman scowled and turned back to him again. “What! Why do I have the idea you're not telling the truth?”

  


Jareth smirked and tilted his head. “I don't know. Why do you?”

  


“I have my reasons – believe me I do.”

  


He shrugged and nodded to the path behind her. “If you want to go that way then go right ahead, but don't start whining that I didn't tell you.”

  


Sarah pressed her lips together and turned back around, fisting her hands and heading down the path, feeling ahead with her toes before taking a step.

  


They walked for over ten minutes and her anger grew by the second. As the ended up in a crossing she turned her back, facing him again. “What the hell were you talking about – there's no dead end here!”

  


He grinned in the infuriating manner he was best at, his hands still behind his back. “Sooner or later the path will end, precious.”

  


“You're impossible!” She yelped. “No wonder you're here all alone!” As soon as she blurted that out she gasped and hoped he wouldn't get angry. But when she looked up at him she saw his eyes narrow and his lips turn into an even thinner line. This time, she was truly afraid of him. “J-Jareth... Jareth, I'm sorry, I-”

  


“You what? You 'didn't mean it'?” He snapped as he took a quick step forward.

  


Sarah backed away. “N-no – I didn't... Y-you're just getting on my nerves a little bit – I-I tend to get a little edgy when someone does...”

  


“Are you really that uncertain of your decisions that you have to stab me in the back for it?”

  


The woman looked down to the floor, pressing her lips together. “... Maybe...”

  


Jareth looked at the top of her head and he sighed. “He went that way.” He stated as he lifted a hand to one of the paths, dropping it immediately after.

  


Sarah looked at the path he had pointed to and she looked up at him. He seemed rather indifferent about the current circumstances. She smiled up at him a little carefully. “Thank you, Jareth.”

  


“At your service, Sarah.” He watched her as she looped her arm around his, tugging him along and he dropped his head – letting out yet another sigh. With almost childlike petulance he turned them around and led her onto another path. “You'll never learn, will you?”


End file.
